Break Away
by TeenQueen661
Summary: Ty gets signed to a top record company in Hollywood. On the day of his departure, will heartbroken Tinka come to say goodbye? Number 6 of the 100 Theme Challenge.


Break Away

Ty gets signed to a top record company in Hollywood. On the day of his departure, will heartbroken Tinka come to say goodbye? Number 6 of the 100 Theme Challenge (see profile for details).

Disclaimer: I don't own _Shake It Up!_, nor its characters. I only own this story.

Night had fallen on the city of Chicago. The weather was relatively warm and the sky was free of clouds. People went out for a night on the town by hitting local night clubs and shopping at malls.

At Crusty's, CeCe, Rocky, Ty, Günther, and Tinka could be seen at a round, six-person table, anxiously waiting for their pizza to be ready. Their eyes occasionally drifted to the kitchen, hoping Deuce would walk out any minute.

Fortunately for the hungry teens, Deuce made his way out of the kitchen, carrying a large pepperoni pizza and a basket of fresh garlic bread.

"Pizza!" he announced, placing the hot food onto their table.

"About time!" CeCe exclaimed, putting down her can of soda. "I'm starving!"

"Dig in," Deuce said, taking a seat on the last available chair at their table. "It's on the house."

"Thanks, man!" Ty replied, pulling out a slice.

The rest of the group followed suit and each grabbed a slice of pizza. Once they all had one, they nodded and simultaneously took their first bite.

"Delicious!" CeCe exclaimed, chewing happily.

"This pepperoni tastes just like the wienies that I put in my popcorn," Tinka said, taking another bite.

"Man, it's good to be us," Deuce said, with a grin.

"You can say that again," Rocky replied, with a nod of her head.

Deuce smirked and repeated, "Man, it's good to be us."

The entire group shared a laugh, knowing that what Deuce said twice was true. They had loving families, close friends, and good jobs. Yes, life was good for the six of them.

"So, Ty, tell us," Günther said, grabbing a slice of garlic bread. "What is the big news?"

Ty swallowed and reached for his soda can. One of the reasons why he suggested to everyone that they should go out to dinner that night was to share with them some news. He had his reasons for doing it in a public setting.

"Yeah, you said you were gonna tell us during dinner," CeCe added. "It's dinner. Talk."

Ty took a sip of his soda and replied, "Well, remember the rapping that I did at the last school talent show?"

"Yeah, you got a standing ovation from the judges and from everyone in the audience!" Deuce exclaimed, remembering the event.

"What about it?" Rocky asked, curiously.

"Well, did you know that there was a talent scout there?" Ty asked.

CeCe looked surprised, as she said, "No, I didn't know that."

"Well, I didn't either until he met up with me after the show," Ty explained. "He said I was a good rapper and that I could make a lot of money."

"And?" Rocky asked, urging him to continue, knowing that there had to be more to his story.

"So, after a talk with Mom and Dad, he signed me to this top record company in Hollywood!" Ty said, proudly.

Rocky and CeCe squealed and enveloped Ty in a bone-crushing hug. Deuce and Günther cheered and applauded with smiles on their faces.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Rocky exclaimed, smiling at her brother.

"We're going to miss you, man," Deuce said. "I assume you're moving out there, right?"

"Yeah, I have to," Ty explained. "That's why I wanted us all here together, so I could break the news to you."

"Well, we wish you the best of luck," CeCe said, kindly.

"My sugar muffin is right, you have all of our support," Günther said, smiling. "Is that not right, twin sister?"

There was no reply.

"Tinka?" Günther said, his eyes darting to his sister's empty chair. "Where did she go?"

"I guess she didn't take the news very well," Rocky said. "Imagine how you would feel if you found out that your boyfriend has to move hundreds of miles away."

"I got to talk to her," Ty said, standing up.

"Don't," Rocky said, placing her hand gently on his shoulder. "Give her some space. She'll come around."

"I hope she does quickly," Ty said, his mood darkening. "I leave tomorrow."

* * *

><p>When Günther returned home from Crusty's, he was shocked to find out that Tinka had locked herself in her room and refused to come out. Their parents, Kashlack and Squizza, were extremely concerned. Günther explained that Tinka was upset because Ty was moving to Hollywood to kick off his music career and that she was most likely unsure if he was going to break up with her or maintain a long distance relationship.<p>

Günther spent several hours trying to get her to come out so they could talk, but she refused to comply. He tried to go in to talk to her, but the door was locked. He eventually gave up and retreated to his own room, silently praying that she would feel better the next day.

Fortunately, Tinka joined Günther for breakfast the next morning. However, it was clear that she was still upset because she did not eat a single bite of her eggs and goat intestines. Günther finished his breakfast, then bolted into the washroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair. He then went into his room and changed into a fresh set of betwinkled clothes.

When Günther exited his room, he was shocked to see that Tinka, still dressed in her pyjamas, was poking at her breakfast.

"Twin sister, we must go," he urged, gesturing for her to get up. "Ty is leaving in half an hour."

"I am not going," Tinka said, simply.

"Do not be such a stubborn goat butt!" Günther said, sternly. "You are his girlfriend. You have to say goodbye."

"I cannot face Ty," Tinka said, sadly. "He will break up with me before he leaves and I cannot handle that."

"You do not know that he is going to break up with you," Günther said. "He loves you very much, Tinka."

"I know he does," Tinka replied, turning to face her brother. "But long distance relationships do not seem to last in this country."

"He may break up with you, he may not," Günther explained. "But you are still his friend. It is important that you show your support for him."

"If I go, I know I will cry," Tinka said, shedding a tear. "I refuse to let him see me cry."

"It is okay to cry, you know," Günther pointed out.

"I do not know what to do, Günther," Tinka sobbed.

"Come and say goodbye to him before he leaves for Hollywood," Günther suggested. "He will be upset if you do not show up to wish him well."

"It is incredibly difficult," Tinka said, with a sigh. "It hurts to let go of someone I care very deeply about."

"I know it does, but if you really love him, you would not hold him back," Günther replied. "Look at me, I love CeCe. If she wanted to move away to pursue her dance career, I would not stop her."

Tinka sighed again and said, "You may have a point."

"I will not force you to leave our apartment," Günther said, making his way towards the door. "But, I urge you to make the right decision."

Tinka bit her bottom lip, hearing the apartment door open then close. She stared at her plate, deep in thought.

* * *

><p>A long, black, stretched limousine was parked outside Rocky and CeCe's apartment. The chauffeur stood by the back door, waiting to open it for Ty when he came outside.<p>

Deuce, CeCe, and Günther were standing by the stairs, waiting patiently for Ty. Deuce stood tall, his face showing no emotion, although inside, he was somewhat sad. A few tears slid down CeCe's cheeks, so Günther reached into his pocket and passed her a sparkly handkerchief.

Just then, the doors opened and Rocky hurried down the stairs, trying to hold back her tears.

"Okay, Ty is just saying goodbye to Mom and Dad," she explained, sadly. "He'll be out shortly."

"It's a shame that Tinka didn't show up," CeCe said. "She's his girlfriend. If anyone is going to miss him, it's her."

"She is still upset about him leaving," Günther explained. "I refuse to force her to come. If she does not want to come, then so be it."

There was silence for a moment, as the four teens reflected on the memories that they shared with Ty. Although they knew that they would be far apart from him, they also knew that he was not going to be gone forever. They would see him again. He promised that he would visit, especially during holidays.

The doors leading up to the apartment opened again, interrupting the unbearable silence. Four heads turned and smiled as Ty descended the stairs, with two suitcases in his hand and a large backpack strapped to his back.

"Well, this is it," Ty said. "I'm off to Hollywood."

"I'm going to miss you, Ty," Rocky said, giving her older brother a hug. "Have a safe trip."

"I will, sis," Ty said, returning the embrace. "Thanks."

"Good luck out there, man," Deuce said, slapping his friend on the back. "Don't forget to thank me in your acceptance speeches."

Ty laughed and replied, "Sure thing, Deuce."

"Bye, Ty," CeCe said, as she tearfully embraced the rapper in her arms. "When you make it big, send us tickets and we'll be at your concert."

"Don't worry, I will," Ty said, returning the hug.

"Goodbye, Ty," Günther said, once CeCe pulled back. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks, man," Ty answered, slapping Günther lightly on his back.

The chauffeur stepped forward, took Ty's suitcases, and placed them inside the trunk, before closing it. He then opened the back door and bowed his head to Ty.

"Well, I should get going," Ty said, with a sigh, as he glanced at the limousine. "Or I'll miss my flight."

"See you, Ty," Rocky said, trying to hold back her tears. "Call us when you land."

Ty sighed again and said, "She's not coming, is she?"

"This is a very difficult time for her," Günther explained. "I apologize on my sister's behalf. She just needs some time to get over this."

Ty nodded and made his way towards the open door of the limousine. He was about to step inside when a female voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Ty, wait!"

Ty's head snapped up and when he spotted Tinka running down the sidewalk towards him, he could not help but smile. She threw her arms around him and pressed her body against his. She knew that she was going to miss his hugs once he left.

"Tinka," Ty whispered, holding her tightly in his arms. "I thought you weren't coming."

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I did not come to bid you farewell?" Tinka questioned, stepping back.

"Are you okay with me going to Hollywood?" Ty asked, concerned. "If you want, I can stay here with you."

"Do not be such a goat butt," Tinka said, shaking her head. "You really want to be a famous rapper and you are finally getting your chance. You must take it. Do not worry about me, I will be fine."

"I know this change is going to be hard for both of us," Ty explained, looking down at her. "But we'll make this long distance relationship work."

"Really?" Tinka asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, babe," Ty replied, with a smile. "The hundreds of actresses and models in Hollywood are nothing compared to you."

"I am going to miss you, Ty," Tinka said, as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"I'll miss you, too, but don't worry, I'll visit when I can and I'll call you everyday," Ty reassured her, as he gently wiped her tears away with his hand. "Be strong."

"I love you, Ty," Tinka said, capturing his lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

When the need for oxygen became a problem, Ty pulled back and said, "I love you, too, baby."

Günther wrapped one arm around Tinka and one around CeCe. Deuce bit his bottom lip, trying not to cry. Despite the tears that were flowing down her face, Rocky smiled at Ty.

Ty took one last glance at his friends, before getting into the limousine. Once he was seated, the driver closed the door and made his way around to the driver's side. He seated himself in front of the wheel and started the engine.

Tinka watched, tearfully, as the limousine pulled away from the curb and drove off down the street. It hurt her inside to say goodbye to Ty, but she was happy that he was on his way to a successful career. She was also happy that he was willing to make their long distance relationship work. After all, he loved her and she loved him. It was definitely going to work.

As the limousine disappeared around the corner, Tinka cracked a small smile. The wait would be long, but she knew that, someday, she would see Ty again.

Five down, ninety-five to go! Questions? Comments?

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

~TeenQueen661


End file.
